


Desieve

by ComicAgatha



Category: GoodFellas (1990), The Godfather (1972 1974 1990)
Genre: Britain, Crime, Death, F/M, Gore, Guns, Indonesia, Mobsters, Murder, Murderers, Organized Crime, Police, Racism, Scotland, Sexism, Sexist, buisness, criminals, mafia, mob, organized, racist, scam, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicAgatha/pseuds/ComicAgatha
Summary: There was a city named Batany in Britain that was peaceful on 1932 but something started happening in this city





	Desieve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Micheal Franseze](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Micheal+Franseze).



 

 **Chapter 1:** **Proloque**

* * *

 

This city was a huge mess, well a month into it, after the mobsters invaded the city. it was 1942, there were still black and white televisions and a slow process and developing the upcoming technology that were supoose to happen, the smooth line of jazz and electro swings were always a thing back then.

but this city wasm't all jazz and swings. you see after this piece of shit of a city was invaded by those bastard filled American mobsters, the murder rates were going high. As if this city wasn't filled with murderers and criminals already. Those American Mobsters were only here because one of the mob families wanted alcohol.

The mobsters or mafias were originated in Sicillian in 1932, Those mobsters really do know how to make an offer they can't refuse, like chopping one of the other families or assasinate them in general. But those silly Americans don't have the exact level as the Italian mobsters. The Italians were the biggest bastareds to even mess with them. It all comes with a motto you hit me we hit you. but it couldnt get worse can it? well it can and it will get worser and worser every second

* * *

 Magaret paused, seemingly to wonder if there will be a riot at the bar this month, she dismissed the thought and began brushing her hair , despite her curls, Margaret had a big riot, well for the past few months her singing were always cut off by the riots. this bar was full of gangsters, mobsters, murderers and criminals. And Margaret couldo nly eavesdrop on their buisness in a quite un-suspicious manner , she have hears that there were gun dealers gone bad, drug dealers gone horribly bad and gangs going into other terittories but that's all she can get

Margaret really needed to get out of this piece of shit of a city, go somewheere nicer. where bullets from guns and smokes from cigarettes didn't greet her every second of her life. she wanted to start a garden, it has been forever since she saw a flower bloom outside . she smiled faintly, her mother always talked about starting a garden the birds chirping, the flowers blooming and the nice windy air was much more calming than this.

she snapped back from her fantasy .The piano man grunted in disqust and arrogancy as he told Margaret

 

"c'mere toots, you'll know what I'm talking about"

 

And Margaret couldn't believe her eyes, in there was the most powerful mob in the cit6y, Don tashkent. And even a little fish like Margaret knows who he is. **the**   **top dog, the big shot, a huge fish.** And the fact that he's in this piece of shit of a bar was astounding. but that wasn't the most shocking part, the ost shocking part was his companion. let's just say, he's not from the city, he was a massive and an excellent gun dealer. he goes from city to city to claim his terittory slowly and steady, his waist coat and fedora was blac while his suit was an eye catching **RED**. Margaret wasn't to fond of that color bur she had to admit he had style. A fat cigar was in his teeth but something off was coming out of that cigarette, it wasn't **GREY** smoke it was **RED** smoke curled up in unuswual designs as it fades.

 

"say is that?'

 

the piano man chuckled in Arrogance

 

"yep, the don himself is inviting this bastard into th operation now. tch, too bad he's gonna lose all that respect"

 

Margaret could only frown at his choice of words but she kept staring, even though she felt a little bad about doing it. she knew that people from different race or in this case cities shouldn't be stared at like their some kind of creep but she really couldn't help herself, sure she heard all about their city and how their politics are different that her's but she really couldn't help herself.

 

she dismissed the thought

 

the show curtains opened and the spotlight was too bright, she then sang the first song in ease. back when she was young and still wanted to make singing her life's career, she dreamed that she would marry a gentle musician, only sing at the best clubs and together hey would have kids that were also destined to be singers nor musician but she couldn't believe that the career she onced cherished turned into a nightmare shecouldnt wake up to.

after the first song ended she cheered the crowd

"Such a lovely crowd tonight, I'd like to thank Don Tashkent for honoting me with his presence."

 

Holding back her vomit and forcingly keeping a smile on. she blew a kiss at the Don that have killed people innocent or quilty. after the show ended she went back to the women's bathroom.

 

"still some nice people around"

 

she thought and after she changed her dressing she went to the mrror to wash her dolled up face

 

"too much make up"

 

don't get her wrong she didnt mind some make up, but the eyelighter was too thick and the red on her lipstick were too much, after she washed her face she felt like there were a strange man were in here. she took a quick look and saw the gun dealer that was sitting with the Don. and there would be only one reason why a straight man would enter a women's bathroom. she figured it out when she first started singing and the man was also huage and dangerous. he smashed her head to a glass and something more worse could have happened if it wasn't for the lady that came int the bathroom. the man was ten removed as in beaten up and almost killed "removed"

 

 


End file.
